He Had To Have Her
by chairfan17
Summary: AU Chuck hires Blair to work at Bass Industries
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been wanting to write another story and I tried to write another one shot for I'm Henry Bass but I couldn't come up with anything so I thought of this idea for an au story. This is my first angst story (well, that's what it's supposed to be) so I'm sorry if it's not as great as others, I'm used to and prefer writing fluff but I wanted to try this.**

**And also Amanda (xoxogg4lifexoxo) is helping me write this :)**

**And I rated it M because I'm making Amanda write those parts and I have no idea how they're going to be (and they're not even written yet)**

"Mr. Bass, the new employee you hired is here." Chuck heard his secretary say over the phone.

"Send her in." He said before hanging up. Bass Industries had been having some legal problems so Chuck decided to hire a new lawyer. He looked for one of the best in New York and decided to go with Blair Waldorf. He had heard of her before, recent graduate from Yale and now a big time lawyer.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called.

"Good morning Mr. Bass. Your secretary said you wanted to speak to me before I got to work." She said as she walked in. He had only seen her in pictures but he had to admit, she was gorgeous in person.

He nodded then pointed to one of the empty chairs facing his desk. "Please, sit. I thought I should get to know you a little better before you start here at Bass Industries." She sat down. "Tell me about yourself, Ms. Waldorf." He said looking down at her resume, then back up at her.

"Well, my name is Blair Waldorf. I was born and raised here in Manhattan. I graduated from Yale with high honors with a degree in law. Is there anything else you want to know?" She stated.

"What made you want to work at Bass Industries?"

"Well, it's here in Manhattan, it pays well, and I think I'll do a good job. I'm a hard worker and determined. I've never lost a case, Mr. Bass and I fell like I would be a good addition to your company."

"Judging by your resume I think you'll be a wonderful addition to the company. Welcome to Bass Industries Ms. Waldorf." Chuck said as he stood, and Blair followed, and shook her hand. As soon as they touched a shot of electricity ran though them and they immediately pulled away.

"Thank you, Mr. Bass-" Blair started to say, slowly, before he cut her off.

"Please, call me Chuck." He said as he smiled at her.

She smiled, hesitantly. "Well, I should get to work. I don't want to be behind on my first day." She said before she left the room.

'God, she was beautiful.' He thought. He wanted her and he knew he had to have her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the positive feedback :)**

**I know this chapter is short but I promise the next two are longer**

"Mr. Bass." Blair called as she knocked on the door to her boss' office. "Mr. Bass." As she went to knock on the door again it suddenly opened and a tall blonde stumbled out. Her hair was a mess and the lipstick was faded from her lips. Blair rolled her eyes and walked into Chuck's office to find him buttoning up his shirt. 'Of course, typical bad boy Bass.' She thought to herself, remembering everything she had heard about him on page 6 and Gossip Girl. "Mr. Bass, you need to sign some paperwork."

"Oh, yes. That's right. Sorry, I had another meeting." He said quickly.

"I can see that." She stated. "Well, I have the papers right here."

As she walked closer to his desk Chuck couldn't help but admire what she was wearing. It was a black, tight fitting dress that was short and low cut, but still professional. She leaned over and placed the papers on his desk and he couldn't help but stare at her cleavage. "Mr. Bass." She said and brought him back to reality.

"Yes?" He looked up at her.

"I see you're occupied at the moment. I can come back later if you want-"

"No, it's fine." Chuck said quickly.

"Ok, well, all you need to do it sign right here and everything should be finalized." She said.

Chuck signed the papers then stood up and walked over to Blair. "Here." He handed her the paperwork.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked, standing and taking the papers from him.

"No. That's all." He walked her over to the door and opened it for her.

"Have a good day, Mr. Bass."

As she walked away, Chuck couldn't help but stare at her. It only made him want her even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm pretty bored being stuck in my apartment because of this hurricane so I decided to update this.**

**(by the way, the reason I update so quickly is because I always write** **and I don't post a story until I finish it or just write most of it)**

Blair was sitting at the bar of the restaurant just staring at her drink wondering why she even decided to go on this date. He was boring, too book smart, and not attractive at all. Why did she always agree to go on the blind dates her mother set up?

Chuck walked into the restaurant and headed straight to the bar. It had been a long week and he was meeting his best friend Nate for a drink. As he walked up, he saw Blair, sitting there by herself. He took a seat next to her. "Something bothering you?" Chuck asked.

Blair was startled when she heard a voice in her ear. She whipped her head around and saw it was only Chuck. "Sorry, you startled me." She took a sigh of relief. "Mr. Bass, what a surprise, running into you here. You're not following me are you?" She laughed.

"No, I can't say that I am. I'm meeting a friend." He chuckled. "You look beautiful tonight." He said looking down at her dress. It was red, tight, and even shorter and low cut than the one she wore last week. Then, suddenly his phone rang. He check it, it was a text from his best friend, Nate.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go home now. I'll see you on Monday." She said as she started to get up but Chuck put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Let me at least buy you a drink. It looks like my friend can't make it and I didn't come out to drink alone." He smirked.

"I don't know-" Blair said hesitantly. He was her boss, she couldn't lead him on.

"It's just one drink."

"Fine. Thank you." How bad could one drink be?

XOXO

"And why did you agree to going on a date with this guy?" Chuck asked Blair a few drinks later. They had been talking and Blair told him about her horrible blind date.

"Because for some reason I thought I should listen to my mother." She rolled her eyes. "She thinks I should be with another ivy graduate, bookworm, lawyer or something like that. That's just not the kind of guy I'm into." She looked down at her drink.

"Well, who do you want to be with?"

"I don't know," she looked at him, "someone just as powerful as I am, but that doesn't look like_ him_." She pointed towards some nerdy guy, around the same age, with a poorly fitted suite and huge ugly glasses.

"I see." Chuck said, looking back at her. "I haven't exactly had much luck in the love department myself."

"Really? Because you seem to be doing pretty well…" She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"What?"

"Come on. Who hasn't heard of the infamous 'bad boy Chuck Bass'? Did you honestly think I haven't read anything about you on page 6 or even Gossip Girl?" Blair said matter-of-factly.

"Well, just because I've been with a lot of women doesn't mean anything. I haven't found the right one yet."

She smirked as she took another sip of her drink.

"What? You think I know nothing about you either? You really think you haven't been on page 6 or Gossip Girl?"

"So we both know more than we think." She admitted as she looked down.

"Blair-" He put a hand on her shoulder that sent a shock running down her spine. Why did she always get like this every time they touched?

"I'm sorry…" She said as she quickly got up. "I-I have to go. I'll see you on Monday. Thank you."

He watched her as she walk away. There was more to her than he realized.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so both Amanda and I were effected by Sandy and we both lost power which made it hard to work on this story. Luckily, we wrote most of it and I'm staying at my grandparent's house (they have power) so I'm able to upload this chapter from my phone.**

"Morning, Ms. Waldorf." Chuck said as he stuck his head into her office, on the way to his own. "Have a nice weekend?"

She just smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you again for the drink, well, drinks." She looked back down at her work.

"I would like to see you in my office." He said as he left.

'Oh great, what did he want?' Blair thought to herself as she got up from her desk and followed him. She shouldn't have stayed this weekend. She must have led him on. She couldn't be in a relationship with her boss, no matter how much she wanted to.

"What did you want to discuss, Mr. Bass." Blair said as she walked in and over to his desk.

"I told you, call me Chuck."

"I'm sorry, Chuck, but what did you need? I have a lot of papers I need to go over and-"

"I just wanted to talk. Let you know I think you've been doing a good job your first week here." He said.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Bass, I mean Chuck." She smiled. "Is that your girlfriend?" She said looking a picture on Chuck's desk.

"No, that's my sister, well, my step-sister. Her name's Serena." Blair smiled. Maybe he wasn't such a bad boy after all. "I'll let you get back to your work now." He said as they both stood. "Have a good day, Ms. Waldorf."

"Same to you, Mr. Bass." She said as they shook hands and that familiar shock ran through them and she quickly pulled her hand away, smiled and left the room.

XOXO

"Ms. Waldorf, may I talk to you for a minute?" Chuck said walking into her office.

"Leaving early today, Mr. Bass?" Blair said looking up from her computer. "I left some paperwork I needed you to look over at my suite. You wouldn't

mind coming with me, would you?"  
She didn't know what to say. She couldn't go to his suite no matter how much

she wanted to. It was inappropriate. She was his employee and he was her boss, that's how their relationship had to stay if she wanted to succeed at this job. She had worked too hard to get where she was today to have it all taken away just to have a short fling with her boss. "I-I don't know, I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"No, it'll be fine. It's work related and I don't have a problem with it." "Ok." She said timidly as she got her things and left with him.

XOXO

The elevator doors opened to Chuck's suite at his hotel, The Empire Hotel. The limo ride there was silent with a lot of tension. Blair was contemplating making some excuse that she had to leave but something stopped her. As much as she didn't want to get involved with him, something kept making her go.

"So, what did you want to go over?" Blair said as Chuck led her into the living room.

"They're right over here." He walked over to the bar and she followed.

"Oh, this is for that new building you want to buy downtown? I thought you looked at these a few days ago?"

"I must have forgotten about these." He said looking at her. "Why don't I order room service and then we can talk."

She just looked at him, she knew what he was doing. Trying to use work as an excuse to be together. She knew it was wrong but she didn't care. She had to admit, he was powerful and smart and attractive, even if he was her boss. She was hesitant but she nodded so he went over to the phone and called room service. She wouldn't let it get too far anyway. 'This was just a game' She thought to herself. He wanted her and she was going to see how far she could get without getting too far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, this is being uploadedfrom my phone :)**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be posted though**

"Good morning Mr. Bass." Blair said seductively as she walked into Chuck's office the next morning.

Chuck looked up at her and his eyes opened wide. She was wearing a little black dress, really short and extra low cut, showing off her cleavage, and it had a silver belt that accentuated her curves and she was wearing five inch platform heels. His mouth just dropped open.

"Are you finished with those papers? I need to send them out." "A-a-almost." He tried to say.  
"How far have you gotten?" She said walking over and standing right next to

his chair. She leaned over and he got a good view of her chest. "Mr. Bass." Blair's voice brought him, somewhat, back to reality.

"O-oh r-right. Here." He handed her the papers without even looking at them.

She smiled as she took them then started walking to leave. "Oops." She said innocently as she, purposefully, dropped all of the papers on the floor. She bent down to get them and Chuck couldn't even believe what was happening. His eyes opened even wider than before when he got a good view of her ass.

"Let me help you with those." He said as he rushed over to her and nearly slapped her ass as he bumped into her and almost knocked her over. "S-s-sorry!" He said as he put his hands on her waist so she wouldn't fall over. They both looked down, and Blair gasped and Chuck quickly pulled away.

Blair just looked at him and walked out of his office. He just stared at her as she walked out. No one ever made Chuck Bass speechless.

XOXO

Chuck walked into the copy room to find Blair standing at the copier. He smirked as he walked behind her. 'She got me yesterday, now it's her turn.' he thought. "Hello Blair." He seductively whispered in her ear.

She gasped and quickly turned around. They were face to face, extremely close. "Mr. Bass." She said nervously.

"Making copies?" He whispered and she just nodded slowly. "Looks like you have a lot of work to do." He inched closer to her and she backed right into the copier, with him an inch away from her face, as she slowly nodded again. "Maybe I can help you." He pressed up against her and pushed the copy button.

"Um, thank you," Blair said as she cleared her throat, being in such close proximity to him made her heart flutter, "but I am quite capable of getting my job done, after all it is what you pay me to do." She said as she regained her composure.

"Actually, I have people I pay to make copies, like interns and the mail room staff, I don't pay my lawyers to go and make the copies themselves." He chuckled as he continued to pin her to the copy machine and the papers started to pile up.

"I know it's just I feel like the job doesn't get done right unless I do it m-m- myself." She stuttered as she felt Chuck's hot breath coming closer as his lips captured hers in rough kiss that she instantly responded to with her hands going into his hair as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access.

After a couple of minutes of getting lost in the most electrifying embrace she had ever experienced, she pulled away. "I can't do this." she said breathless.

"Yes you can. You just were." He smirked as he went back to trying to kiss her. She just put her hands up against his chest to stop him.

"No you're my boss and you forget I know your reputation." She said in a serious tone.

"And I think your forgetting I know yours too." He said as he backed away. "So this can't happen again." She said as she smoothed out her dress.

"I don't see how that's possible." he smirked.

"So you're going to fire me because I won't sleep with you?" She said in shock. "May I remind you that I am a lawyer, Mr. Bass, and that you're going to have a sexual harassment suit on your hands."

"What I am saying is this will happen again many, many times and most likely end up with you naked and wrapped around me." He said taking her hands. "I know you're playing games with me and I'll let you in on a little secret, I like games to." He kissed her cheek. "You're different, Blair, and that's why I'm inviting you over for dinner with my family tonight and you can't say no because if you do I'll just make it business related so you can't say no." He smirked at her shocked face before turning around and making his way out of the copy room. "Oh, I'll pick you up at 7." He said before making his exit.

Blair realized she had just played with fire and tonight she was going to play with the flames if she let him have his way or if she let her body give into it's desire.


	6. Chapter 6

"You look beautiful." Chuck said as Blair walked towards the limo.

"Thank you." She smiled as he led her into the limo.

"So, inviting me over for a family dinner, doesn't sound like the 'typical Chuck Bass'."

"You think this is a date? I just thought my father and Lily deserve to meet the new lawyer for Bass Industries. My father did start this company, he deserves to know what's going on. And I think you'll like my sister."

They arrived at his parent's penthouse and the elevator ride up was quiet.

"Charles!" Lily exclaimed as she greeted her step-son.

"Lily," he said as he gave her a hug, "this is Blair Waldorf, the new lawyer I was telling you about."

"Oh, yes. So nice to meet you Blair." She smiled.

"Charles, you made it, and on time too." Bart said coming behind Lily. "And this must be Ms. Waldorf."

"Yes, Chuck has told me so much about you, Mr. Bass." Blair said shaking his hand.

"I'll go get Serena. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you." Lily said before she left.

"So, Blair, I've heard a lot about you. Charles made the right decision hiring you. You're a wonderful addition to the company." Bart said leading Blair over to the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Bass. I enjoy working at Bass Industries."

"You must be Blair! I've heard so much about you!" Serena exclaimed as she walked over and gave Blair a hug.

"And you must be Serena." Blair smiled and hugged her back.

"If you'll excuse us." Serena smiled as she led Blair over to the couch. "Chuck has told me so much about you. I've never heard him talk that way about any girl he's been with-"

"Oh, we're not together." Blair cut Serena off.

"Really? The way Chuck talked about you made it seem…" Blair just shook her head. "Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I just misunderstood. But he does really like you."

Blair just smiled. Maybe he was different. Maybe there was more to him that what was on page 6 and Gossip Girl.

XOXO

"So Blair, Charles told me you graduated from Yale." Bart said during dinner.

"Yes, my father went there so it was a dream of mine ever since I was little. I worked so hard to get in."

"You can tell you're a hard worker. You're doing a great job."

"Well, Chuck has been a big help." She glanced at Chuck, who was next to her, and he just smirked at her.

"So, Chuck, I heard about that new building downtown you just bought." Bart said.

Just as Chuck was about to answer, Blair, who was reaching across the table, knocked over Chuck's glass of water and it spilled all over his pants.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that!" She said as she quickly grabbed her napkin and started wiping his pants.

"It's ok, Blair." Chuck said but Blair kept her hands right where they were.

"So, as I was saying, that new building seems like a wise investment for the company." Bart continued.

"Yes, well…" Chuck saidas he felt Blair's warm dainty hand on his inner thigh.

"Charles?" Lily looked at him curiously as he stopped answering. Chuck turned to Blair who was looking at him innocently to continue on with the conversation as she began to massage him closer to his most sensitive region.

"Yes well like I was saying I am planning on renovating it into…" Chuck was in the middle of saying when Blair finally made contact with his erect member that was now straining against his pants.

"Into what?" Bart said annoyed.

"Into multi-million dollar condos." Chuck said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's original." Bart laughed.

Blair noticed the way Bart reacted to Chuck's news and instantly dropped her hand from Chuck's clothed crotch.

"Actually, it's not just going to be condos. He'll be opening up a restaurant, a lounge, and a few boutiques. As well as a gym and a fully equipped spa. He's also opening up a catering hall to host private events." Blair smiled as Chuck looked at her in shock. "And these amenities won't just be for the people who decide to purchase these one of a kind condos, but also to the public so this new investment will be continuously bringing in money for Bass Industries."

"Yes well…" Bart started to say but was at a loss of words.

"Wonderful!" Lily said with a bright smile. "We are very proud of you Charles."

"Thank you." Chuck nodded and looked at Blair in disbelief. "Now if you will excuse us I just got an email," Chuck said as he raised his phone, "and there seems to be some problem at the office." Chuck said as he got up from the table careful not reveal his obvious boner.

"Oh!" Blair said as Chuck pulled out her chair.

"Yes it's a very pressing matter that unfortunately can't wait until the morning." Chuck said.

"Well then, thank you for a lovely dinner an, Serena, you have my number, we should go out for drinks one night." Blair smiled politely as she followed Chuck out of the penthouse.

XOXO

The second they were in the elevator Chuck had pinned her back to the mirrored wall and kissed her roughly. He was completely getting lost in the feel of her lips against his. He couldn't get enough of this smart, beautiful woman before him.

"Chuck…" Blair said breathlessly as he pulled apart from her right before the elevator doors opened.

"Come." He whispered as he backed out of the elevator taking her hand to guide her to their destination.

"This isn't the lobby…" She looked around and noticed she was being guided down a hallway.

"Very observant, Miss Waldorf." Chuck smirked as he stopped at one of the doors and took out a key card.

"Well it's a skill one must have in order to be good at what I do for a living." She smiled as he finally opened the door to his old suite.

"I've been wanting to get you alone in a bedroom since the day I first saw you." He whispered seductively into her ear.

"Really?" She smirked as he began trailing feather light kisses down her neck making her lose all focus. She dropped her clutch on the floor as she got lost in his touch.

"You have no idea." He said before he roughly pulled her close to him and kissed her again, his tongue against hers fighting for dominance.

"Well, Mr. Bass," Blair said, yanking off his tie. She smiled wickedly at him before ripping open his shirt and pushing him back onto the bed, "it would be a lie if I said the same thought hasn't crossed my mind." She said as she crawled on top of him to straddle him. Her dress riding up to her hips where his hands were now resting.

Chuck couldn't get over how amazing she was and that she was there with him right now, ready for him to take her in all the ways he had been fantasying about. But she was different from all the other girls. He didn't want it to be just sex with her and, if there's one thing he's learned about her since they met, it's that Blair Waldorf is better then the rest and should be treated as such. "Blair this isn't a good idea." He whispered.

"What?" She said, shocked, as she pulled back and tried to get off him.

"Don't go." Chuck said desperately as he grabbed her arm.

"Is this all just a game?" She hissed.

"It was, but after what you did for me tonight it's not anymore." He said as he sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"Then why are you saying no? We obviously both want this." She simply said.

"True, but you're different from everyone else. I want to do this right." He told her with a small smile. "I know I'm new at this, but I think it's possible relationships start with a date." He kissed her cheek. "So what do you say Blair? Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled and gave him a simple peck on the lips.

"Well then, how does tomorrow at eight sound?" He asked.

"Perfect." She said as she got up from his lap and walked over to pick up her clutch. "Just don't be late. Night Bass." She turned around and smiled before leaving.

"Night Waldorf." Chuck said before she opened the door and exited his childhood suite.

Once she was gone Chuck fell back and sighed with a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait until tomorrow night. Everything would be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! An update! I'm sorry this took so long but we were both busy but Amanda finally wrote the end of this chapter and sent it to me this morning so I was able to edit it and post it now!**

**I'm finally finished with my finals so hopefully we can finish this story soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Wow." Chuck whispered to himself as the limo pulled up to Blair's penthouse and he got out. Blair was already standing outside waiting for him. She was wearing a medium-length deep purple dress, low cut, but not too low, and her hair was down and curled. She was beautiful, not like any of the other girl he's seen, or even been with.

"Hi Chuck." Blair said with a small smile as she walked over to him.

He didn't know what to say, no girl has ever left Chuck Bass speechless. "You look… you're so…"

"Thanks." She said with a small laughed. "Should we go?" She asked when she noticed he was just standing there. He nodded as he led her into the limo.

XOXO

"So, I'm really glad you came with me tonight." He said after dinner as they waited for the limo outside the restaurant.

"Did you think I was just going to stand you up?" She chuckled.

"Actually, yes. I've never really gone on a date before. Just… you know?"

"I know." She said quickly after. "I've been on a million dates before, but this is definitely the best." He gave her a questioning look. "We'll, I've only ever been on dates with guys who are just boring, like that guy when we met at the bar. You're the first interesting guy I've been on a date with." She smiled.

"Blair-"

"Really, you are. We're interested in the same things, we have similar personalities… it's like… we were made for each other." She stared at him.

Chuck didn't have to say anything. They both slowly closed their eyes as they leaned in and gently kissed each other. They pulled back and looked at each other, Blair smiled and Chuck leaned in to kiss her again, but this time more passionately.

After a few minutes, Blair pulled back. A breathless "Wow." was all she could get out. Then, the limo pulled up. Chuck opened the door for her, but she just took his arm and pulled him inside.

"You know last time we were alone," she said breathlessly as she fell back into the black leather seat of his limo, "you stopped the inevitable from happening." She smiled as she pulled him towards her by the lapels of his jacket.

"I was just trying to be a gentleman." He said in complete awe of her.

"Well now that you were a gentleman," Blair said seductively as she hiked her dress up to show off the garters she was wearing, "I think it's time someone gets rewarded." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked as his eyes traveled from her thighs back up to her beautiful face.

She didn't need to answer. All she needed to do was grab his face and kiss him with all the passion and lust she had been holding back for the past several weeks. The kiss was enough for Chuck to throw any gentlemanly thoughts he had out the door and to just take her right then and there in the back of his limo.

"You... are... amazing." He mumbled as began peppering her neck with kisses. He began to pull down the strap of her dress and kiss the now exposed skin.

"Oh Chuck…" Blair moaned.

"Mmmmm…" he sighed.

"More." She moaned as he decided her dress was in the way and the easiest way to rid of it was to rip the dress to shreds. Blair didn't mind though, she was too preoccupied with the feeling of Chuck's lips kissing her bare stomach then back up to her chest.

"Oh…" Chuck moaned as Blair unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She then slipped her hand into his boxers and began caressing his already hard member.

"Enough foreplay, Bass." Blair gasped.

"No, not yet." Chuck whispered and he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the limo floor as she moaned.**_  
_**

"AGHH…" She moaned again in pleasure as Chuck took the opportunity to rip her lacey black thong off.

"Yes…" She began to pant as she continued to rub Chucks member up and down.

Chuck suddenly stopped and looked down at the woman laying on the back seat of his limo. "You're beautiful." He whispered before pulling out a foil packet, tearing it open and putting on the condom.

"Are you sure?" He smiled as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Yes." Blair smiled.

And in one motion Chuck thrust into her.

"Ahhh…" Blair moaned as he began to pick up the pace and her body adjusted to him before she began to thrust back in rhythm to him.

They didn't know how much time passed but finally Chuck hit her sweet spot and she lost all control as she began spasm around him. Chuck wasn't far behind her as he plunged into her three more times before reaching his climax and collapsing on top her.

"That was…" Blair began saying as she tried catching her breath.

"Amazing?" He said with a smile.

"Yes." Blair smiled as they both closed their eyes to regain their strength for what they both realized would be a very long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**How AMAZING was the finale?! It was everything we've ever wanted and it was just such a great ending to the best show ever! I was going to post this next week but because of the finale I want to post this now!**

**So here is the final chapter! I know it's kind of short but I really needed to end this story and I wanted it to have a short and sweet ending :)**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for reading and I hope my first 'angst' story wasn't too bad :)**

The next morning Blair woke up to the sun shining through the window. She wasn't in her bed and she certainly wasn't in her penthouse. She smiled as she remembered the events of last night. After a few rounds in the limo they decided to go back to Chuck's suite and spend the rest of the night there. They only had one round before cuddling and going to sleep. She was surprised at how well they fit together.

She smiled and turned over but the other side of the bed was empty. Before she could call out for him he appeared in the doorway carrying a tray of food.

"I ordered breakfast for us." He said getting back into bed and placing the tray down. "I hope this is ok. I didn't want to wake you."

"Everything is perfect." She sighed as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Everything has been perfect. Last night…"

"Was amazing." Chuck finished for her.

"The best night I've had in a long time." She smiled as he took her hand into his and kissed it.

She then placed the tray on her lap and began to eat and also feed Chuck. "What would you like to do today?" He asked after he finished the bite of food she gave him.

"Hmmm…" She though. "What about Central Park? I know this cute little pond we can go to."

"Central Park it is." Chuck said before taking her hand and escorting her out of bed so they could get ready for the day.

XOXO

"I used to come here all the time. Whenever I needed to think or just get away." She told Chuck as they walked closer to the pond. Blair took out a piece of bread from the bag she was holding, broke it into pieces and threw it towards the pond for the ducks. "It always relaxed me. It still does, actually." She smiled as she leaned into him.

Chuck kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"What?" Blair said, shocked, as she slowly lifted her head off of his shoulder.

He was surprised by his own words too. He knew it was probably too soon to say them, but he meant it.

"I love you, Blair. From the moment I first saw you I knew I wanted to be with you. You're unlike any other woman I've ever met."

"Do you really mean that?" Blair asked, smiling up at him.

"Yes, with all my heart." He said before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
